Naruto Child of Force
by Shrouded Mirage
Summary: When Naruto began his quest he'd no idea what he'd just gotten into...Protecting a Punk Girl, Amusing a Wise one, Battling Titans and Falling in love with a man hating hunter. All the while dealing with a past forgotten. The Winds have begun to shift.
1. A Forceful Wind Blows

Naruto Child of Force

(I do not own naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians if I did the end would have been different.) (Some of you may note that a good portion of the beginning of this chapter is the same as Child of the Changing Tides I HAVE obtained permission from Xutzy) SaWaXu is my way of thanking Tenchi SaWaDa and Xutzy for their contributions.

This wasn't supposed to happened, he was supposed to win the old hags bet, take her necklace, and return to the village praised as a hero for bringing back the Gondaime Hokage. Well, he wouldn't delude himself, that last part wouldn't happen, but a boy could dream. Of course, he couldn't dream anymore, he was dead, or at least he thought he was. The bastard snake had rushed him before the fight began, forcing his palm into the boys stomach with a heavy twist.

His world exploded in red and then, nothing he felt nothing anymore as he floated in a sea of black. From deep in the darkness he heard a voice, soft and flowing, floating on a non-existent wind out of the blackness.

_A child of wind and wave one with the will of a living blaze_

_One world lost another to save_

_To serve child born of broken bond_

_Life gone when friends voice enemy donned_

_Years confined in blackest of lands_

_Released to save dark maidens hand_

_As mother did bind_

_Son shall do in kind_

_Returning titan and goddess to their proper place_

_Saving one from the curse brought by her race_

He crack his eyes open once more as he felt light on his face. From the abyss came a light, small at first, but no less blinding due to the crippling dark from before. It approached quickly flying on gargantuan wings, a magnificent creature glowing with ethereal energy. Its feathers glittered like gold in the sun, as it wrapped a hulking talon around the young boys' torso.

Naruto lost all sense of being as the giant golden eagle carried him off into the gloom, only praying that it went someplace warm, the darkness was so cold.

**~SaWaXu~**

A man stood before a small hearth within which sat a roaring orange flame. He wore the pinstriped suit of a businessman, a stark contrast to his long black hair and beard. He looked at the flame in deep comprehension. What was he to do with the boy, his spirit was infallible, and he truly did have the will of fire. He just dreaded the repercussions should his daughter not be happy with her part in the prophecy. "My gift shines greatest within the heart of this battered young boy." Hestia had once said.

Zeus once more focused upon the flame that seemed to radiate calming warmth; it dances this way and that with barely controlled energy. He took it up in his palm looking at it appraisingly as it seemed to nestle into his palm before bouncing there swirling in a whirlpool of flames. "Your father was a loyal follower," Zeus commented," so much so that he received my blessing, and with it rose to great fame exulting my name in the very attack that I gifted him. The Hiraishin, Flying Thunder God." Zeus sighed as he looks out over the night sky from the window overlooking Olympus itself, he held the flame high.

"I spoke to Apollo," he said," I received a prophecy, you will live Naruto Namikaze!'

The flame roared and sparks scattered across the room before winding around BIA and becoming a roaring inferno. As the flames died BIA was kneeling down her wings wrapped around her person making it look like she wore a cloak of feathers. "Thank you Lord Zeus" she murmured her head bowed. "You did me a great service in the past BIA this is your reward raise him well…" the lord of the sky said his eyes never leaving the hearth giving a wave of dismissal. She stood and as she headed toward the door intent on telling her family he spoke again "you realize he cannot grow on Olympus" "Yes milord" BIA replied before exiting. Her cries of delight and happiness as she flew to the elevator that would bring her back down to earth. A quick call to Hermes to let her mother and siblings know that she was on sabbatical until her SON was old enough to look after himself and away she went.

Upon reaching the empire state building she flew up into the air before streaking across the sky in a burst of violet light that when mortals looked upon they thought they saw a comet bolting across the sky in front of their very eyes a sight that made them all content and feel change on the horizon

**~SaWaXu~**

Nine and a half months twenty three hours seventeen minutes and forty four seconds later at precisely ten p.m. BIA gave birth to a baby boy with hair as golden as the sun and eyes bluer than the skies yet deeper than the ocean itself, and wings just as grey as her own. Born in Bridger National Forest amongst the dryads that raised Zeus himself or at least the descendents of them they would help raise her child help him grow strong. One of the many dryads surrounding her called "what's his name milady"

"Namikaze Naruto a child of waves and storms a child of unrelenting spirit and unpredictable force and my precious son." The goddess said softly causing the many nymphs to cheer. One by one the nymphs passed by the goddess and her child many of them taking his hand in their own. As the sun rose midway through the sky BIA held her child up to the sky as one of her cousins passed. In response lyres began playing throughout the clearing.

The Hunters and Artemis herself stopped by visiting her cousin and the newest addition to her extended family. Though she was disappointed that it was a boy she gave her cousin and her son a smile. That night if any animals rustled or cried out in the night they were quickly and quietly silenced allowing the goddess and her son a full night of rest to dream and to hope.

**~SaWaXu~**

Years passed and with the help of the dryads Naruto grew into the young man his mother was sure he would need to be. His physical size did not belay his strength nor do his mirthful eye his mind. Within his first five years he had not only learned to run but to fly, constantly weaving through trees or diving within feet of the ground it seemed that Naruto was born to fly. He quickly turned it into a game either by timing himself or playing tag with the nearby nymphs. He was catching them by the time he was six and speeding past them by six and a half. Obstacle courses were set up and weights attached to his legs and chest. It wasn't long before he was diving through hoops and striking different targets either using a pebble or his hands as if he had never been able to not do it.

By seven the dryads had taught him anything from foraging to tracking wild game. His mother trained him to use the smallest amount of force for the greatest yield. Unlike flight it took significantly longer to impose the virtue of patience onto the young demigod. It began with Naruto just shoving whatever berries he found into his mouth causing him a large amount of misery or just chasing wild hares, deer, raccoons or anything else he came across with no real silence thus causing him to either go hungry or find some berries. Still it seemed that Naruto did have a slight difficulty choosing berries that hadn't ripened fully yet. BIA made a point to visit Athena and found her son to be color blind. That too was bypassed but not without a few tears from BIA and Naruto that he wouldn't truly be able to see the true beauty of the world. (Well that was BIA's Reason Naruto cried because his mother was.) In time he learned to tell them apart through touch or scent.

At eleven Bia tutored him in the art of using a Chain of Silver weighted with a three pointed blade of celestial bronze connected to a wooden handle with strange markings down the hilt that disconnected from the chain with the proper amount of force. A gift from Zeus himself a weapon that would always return to his side. This like flying seemed to come quickly to the young blonde. Whether it was just swinging the chain around or using to swing from tree to tree it didn't matter it was accomplished fairly quickly. BIA had seen him use his chain like both a spear and whip and yet when she gave him a bow the arrow never made it near the target.

It was now his Twelfth Birthday and Naruto was kneeling before his mother wings spread wide in an unneeded show of trust and fealty blonde hair falling in what appeared to be a blonde curtain across his face stopping inches above the ground he wore a dark purple tunic with slits in the back for his wings white cotton pants that he wrapped white bandages around from the knees down his chain concealed as a silver bracelet. "Rise my son on this day twelve years ago you brought me so much joy and happiness and on this day of your birth it is only right that you receive your first and only true quest. It has been shown that lord Zeus has sired another hero it is your duty to protect her as I stand by her father." Narutos eyes showed no sadness no regret nothing but happiness "As you wish mother I know this isn't the end just remember mother should you ever need me nothing will stand in my way." Naruto smiled at his mother as he whispered "but no amount of force will make me miss you any less" BIA took her child's face in her hand and softly kissed his forehead. "Take this, you will find a change of clothes and a few drachma don't ever think you can be a stranger to me Naruto!" She embraced him one last time before launching herself into the air and disappearing in a shockwave so large it scattered leaves from the tops of the trees. As Naruto walked out the clearing the dryads heard "goodbye mother."

**~SaWaXu~**

It was on an early September evening almost a year later when Naruto found himself in the forests of York River State Park Virginia. Flitting from tree to tree taking a small fawn back to his camp when he spotted a young male preteen wearing torn and ragged jeans and a shirt lacking any sleeves with a large cut in the fabric toward his left shoulder and a girl that couldn't have been more than seven or eight years old wearing a deep shirt as well as jean shorts. They were well hidden by several large trees and had he not been on a branch missing them wouldn't have been hard.

From across the two another girl appeared pushing low hanging branches away from her head and letting them swing behind her crashing through the bushes with all the finesse of a bull in a china closet. Dark haired seemingly swept around her head in a haphazard manner she wore an army coat that definitely had seen better days a t-shirt with a few holes toward the bottom large and small, jeans with holes in the knees and grass stains throughout the lower portions. She was carrying several canteens. They began to set camp the young girl gathering what berries from around the clearing she could the young boy building a campfire and girl setting about making a shelter. To Narutos practiced eyes they had little to no survival training. Their location wasn't the worst but far from the greatest. First they were too close to the river should they be attacked they didn't have a true back way out second the fire was made on even ground with no stones surrounding it and brush scattered across the forest floor.

The bright blonde haired youth began to wonder why they were out here in the middle of a forest with no guardians at night…they could be lost or maybe on a camping trip…He watched them gather around the fire which oddly enough hadn't gone out of control yet as a form rippled through the water nearer than they obviously knew. Launching itself from the water the lamia crashed through the brush barely giving any warning striking out at the youngest girl but was bashed aside the snake woman.

"Annabeth get behind me" the older girl whispered quietly lightning arcing across her hands and shield. Annabeth quickly hid behind her as she launched her hands forward forcing a bolt of electricity towards the monster that attacked them. The lamia dodged into the forest and unbeknownst to the preteens below began scaling the tree as a snake would.

"Keep your eyes peeled Thalia" the boy said before a savage shriek split the air. Looking up they all saw the lamia diving toward them her bottom jaw unhinged opening wide. Suddenly Naruto leapt forward just as she passed wings opening wide his chain speared the lamias gut. Her shriek of victory quickly changed to that of pain her course altered by Narutos flapping wings.

_Thump_

The two landed Narutos feet on the ground both hand holding the spear attempting to nail her to the ground. With a loud squelch he knew he'd pierced the other side and easily forced it into the ground. The creature quickly began to dissolve into golden dust leaving behind a single white orb which was quickly gathered by the young winged man.

Folding his wings Naruto turned to the trio "Yo" he said with a slight wave of his hand. The older girl Thalia if he remembered right stepped forward a scowl on her face and electricity arcing "Who are you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "Namikaze Naruto son of BIA pleased to meet you Thalia daughter of Zeus and your friends are?"

"How did you…." The girl began "Know that you were a daughter of the lord of the sky? Well you carry a shield much like his own and you have lightning arcing over your person. Naruto interrupted with a quick smile.

"Luke son of Hermes" the boy said his sword still out the girl looked at him strangely sheathing her dagger "I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena. Who's Bia? Why do you have wings? What did you take from that snake lady?" The winged youth smiled at the girl's curiosity "Well Bia is my mother and goddess of force and spirit, sister of Nike, Cratos, and Zelus daughter of Styx, companion and friend to Lord Zeus and finally the one to bind the mighty titan Prometheus. I have wings for the same reason you are so curious and smart and as for what I took from the lamia well I'll show you some time."

"You can put those away you know" Naruto pulled his spear from the ground and wrapped it around his wrist changing it from a large chain to a small bracelet of chain links with a small blade like charm. He watched as the boy slowly sheathed his sword aegis glowed before shrinking into a charm bracelet and Annabeth just kept staring. Naruto stared back a slight smile on his face.

Looking around the camp it was easy to see that it wouldn't do the shelter which was obviously meant to be standing wasn't the berries crushed underfoot in the rush to ready themselves and the fire already dwindling to embers. "Follow me your camps not gonna do tonight and I have food and shelter to spare" with that he turned and lead them down river a ways until they reached a cliff face where he slipped inside. The fire while mostly out was quick to rekindle and as it lit the insides Annabeth was making her way through the opening and stumbled over a small indentation in the floor causing her to fall her hand landing in the fire. She quickly pulled out her hand screaming in pain as tears trailed down her face.

Thalia was beside her in an instant looking her hand over and calling to Luke for some bandages. Moving beside them naruto pushed the girls hands aside and looked over Annabeths burnt digits and palm. Grimacing at the burns while no the worst were certainly not pleasant. Reaching into his pouch ignoring Thalias glare he pulled out a small vile of amber liquid and the white sphere obtained from the lamia. "Lord Apollo God of Medicine Prophecy and the arts keeper of the sun itself lend me your ear I offer the prophetic eye of the lamia fresh from its body so that this sap from a dryads tree may heal with a greater potency" the sphere and liquid glowed golden before the eye disappeared in a flash and the liquids amber color deepened.

Slowly pouring the sap on the girl's hand letting the molasses like substance spread evenly. As the sap began to merge into her skin the burns began to fade right before their eyes. During all this Annabeth hadn't called out once after her initial response what a courageous girl she was. Stepping back he began to pass out some of the supplies he had left. They each received some venison jerky a decent amount of soup and bread.

"I'm guessing your destination is Half-blood hill?" naruto asked no one in particular. "Yeah that's where were headed a place with no monsters" Annabeth said happily "Well kid you've got a point if that's what you want that's the best place to go" naruto stated "where do you plan to go?" Luke asked "Honestly? I was given my mission for the moment and for the moment it means going in the same direction you're going. After that who knows."

"What was that you did to the tree sap?" Luke asked "uh, uh, uh first of it wasn't ordinary tree sap but dryads tree sap the very life blood of the dryad and with Lord Apollo's help it can be a very potent cure for many things. As always though you can't force a god to help you to try is akin to suicide so we ask nicely and if he's not to busy he's fairly likely to help." Naruto said taking a large bite from his jerky.

"Okay and what about that Lamia's eye what did it do thing and why would Lord Apollo accept that as an offering?" Thalia sniped "Simply it was a tool of prophecy and as god of prophecy it was only right that I return to him that which falls under his domain. As for what it did well you add three drops of your own blood to it and you will receive visions of your loved ones and if there is any imminent danger about to befall them as you sleep. The downside is only one person can use it and sometimes all it does is create a self fulfilling prophecy."

After dinner Annabeth quickly began to fall asleep on Thalias side. Moving to the side Naruto began looking through his bag again before pulling out a feathered blanket and a small pillow. Gesturing to Thalia the girl rose Annabeth in her arms she slowly lowered herself and her ward onto the blanket. It wasn't long before the daughter of Zeus fell asleep as well.

Naruto loaded another piece of wood to the fire before dropping a decent amount of jerky in looking toward the ceiling mumbling his mothers name.

"Why bother doing that? Our godly parents don't care" Luke mumbled "While I can't say for sure that Hermes cares for you Luke I'll bet he does and as for my mother well she did raise me after all so I know she cares."

"She raised you? Where was your mortal parent?" Luke asked "Dunno never met him but I'm told he died sacrificing his life for his friends and he was favored by the Lord of Thunder. According to my mother he was a good person and a great leader."

"Sleep Luke you have nothing to fear from me" The other boy looked to him and shook his head softly "I don't have any reason to trust you so I don't think I will"

"If that's what you want who am I to stop you?"

Naruto once again looked to the ceiling and thought 'It's time mother it has finally begun look upon us with favor for on this night their winds have begun to change.


	2. Were you born Stupid?

I don't own either of these stories wow that's such a downer….Oh well moving on this story is purely fiction.

Child of Force

Chapter 2: Were you born Stupid?

"NARUTO!" Thalia yelled from her position blocking a bunch of steel feathers being launched toward her and Annabeth. "I'm worken on it sheesh give a buy a break" the winged demi-god called back launch himself into the air swinging his chain to deflect the incoming feathers of the stymphalian birds. Casting his energy out around a few of the metal birds he tightened his grip on it and caused them to implode and fall to the ground.

'Three down a thousand to go' he thought.

Naruto glanced down toward Luke who was quickly taken out due to lack of protection from the piercing feathers. Thalia and Annabeth hid behind Aegis making their way toward him as they could. Suddenly pain bloomed on his side he cursed himself for being so lax he hated his ADD it always acted up in the middle of battle. Grasping the bird that struck his side he struck its head with his other hand. Swinging the chain the whole time keeping and of the others from interfering.

The battle was lasting too long and though Naruto had great power he didn't have an endless well of it. Suddenly it hit him "Thalia prepare Aegis were gonna scare these bastards to death" he called down. Gathering the rest of his power and wrapping it around the majority of the birds he began to force them down. Bringing them to rest completely immobilized five feet from the ground. Thalia approached baring the shield and causing them to freak though they were still stuck fast.

Little by little their fear grew as Thalia circled them her shield held high. One voice at a time the screeching stopped and Naruto release his hold on them letting the creatures fall to the ground motionless before they dissipated into dust leaving a multitude of feathers in their place. The ones he'd missed in the skies had long since fled hearing their brothers and sisters cry out in pain. Naruto looked over to Thalia grinned and said "Told ya I was worken on it heh" than he collapsed in a boneless heap. Before passing out he heard Thalia grunt "that ya did."

He woke what must have been several hours later the sun was already beginning to set. Looking around he didn't see Luke or Thalia around but Annabeth was tending a small fire. 'Smart kid she removed all the brush from around the fire' Naruto thought "What's goen kid?" he grunted getting the girls attention. "You're awake! She cried "yeah I'm amongst the land of the living did you get hurt?" the girl shook her head happily "nope Luke and you had it the worst I didn't even get nicked" she seemed almost upset about getting no injuries.

Shaking his head he leaning forward ignoring the sense of vertigo "Chill girl. You'll have your chance to get some battle scars believe it"

"Not if I can help it she won't" Thalia voice came from behind him. "You can't protect her all of the time static sprite" Naruto said. Of course she smacked him on the back of his head

"Hey I'm injured here!" Naruto cried out "If you're well enough to argue with and insult me you're well enough to get smacked upside the head." She said simply standing Naruto just shook his head and stretched his back letting out several loud cracks. "Well let's get going we can still get a fair way tonight" the child of force muttered. "Can't Luke won't be going anywhere till tomorrow at least we don't all heal as quick as you Naruto." Annabeth said. Shaking his head Naruto stretched out his wings well at least he tried to.

"AAGHH" he screamed in pain "w…w…w... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY WING?" Naruto cried out the girls looked to each other in the 'oh my god be are so busted' way and stared at the ground. Sighing looked towards his heavily bandaged wing before sighing again. He began unwrapping it wincing in pain until it was off. "Okay first off I thank you for caring enough bandage it sad thing is your bandages were too tight second it might help if you actually set the bone first. If it healed the way it had I would have had to re-break it or my flying days would be done" a sickening scrap and the wing looked as if had never been broken.

"Now you can wrap it up just not quite as tight as before." He gestured to the younger of the two who smiled widely and bounded forward and began wrapping his wing slowly and securely. Naruto gave the girl a warm smile that Thalia quickly picked up on. "A bit tighter Anna" he whispered quietly she quickly complied "Atta girl" "Where's Luke?" Naruto asked Thalia "down by the river beating himself up about how useless he was" Thalia said quietly.

The brush began to rustle before a figure ran into the camp. Thalia had already drawn Aegis and Annabeth her knife. The figure was bent over huffing and puffing before looking directly and Thalia "I…huff…finally…huff, huff…found you…Thalia" it said before straightening up again "I'm…huff…I'm Grover your protector too Camp Half-Blood" "are you a faun like the one from the Lion the Witch, and the Wardrobe?" Annabeth asked smiling slightly "Baaa Satyr I'm a Satyr and who are you?" Grover asked looking to Annabeth "I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena" Grover turned to Naruto and did a double take. "Hello child of Pan I am Naruto son of Bia" the satyr just nodded.

"We've gotta go" Grover said sniffing the air "We can't Luke is still injured to badly to walk much more than a few steps and we wont leave him here." Thalia stated worry present on her face. "How many and how long?" Naruto asked "one really big one and not long" Grover replied Thalia go get Luke bring him back here Anna, Grover surround the fire with stones tall enough to cover it but don't let it go out." Not even questioning him they followed his orders.

Within minutes the fire was surrounded only a small amount of light was visible through the cracks. Nodding Naruto gave the girl a large smile as they sat in silence before closing his eyes and focusing on his hearing.

His eyes snapped wide open moments later a grim look on his face.

"What is it?" Thalia asked not looking away from the blonde. There was no time for him to reply as a large shape shot through the branches above snapping countless branches on the way. As the figure shot past the last branch it flared it large wings wide. The moonlight easily showing that it had the upper body of an eagle and the lower body of a lion before it swept through the air above them trying to rip one of them from the ground.

"Griffin… what ever you do don't attack just stay still and calm." Narutos words gained nods from his companion's as the creature made another pass this time its large body significantly lower that the last.

The griffin screeched loudly as it broke into the branches into the sky again it heavy wing beats telling them that the creature wasn't leaving.

A moment of silence and the snap of a branch let them no the beast was diving again. As it broke into the field of vision Naruto looked to his new friends. Thalia had brought forth Aegis and was kneeling protectively beside Annabeth while Luke was kneeling by the fire his hand tightening and loosening around his sword.

"Luke no!" Luke had stood and shoved his sword into the griffin's side as it made another pass. It's cry of pain ripping through the night and causing the demigods to tremble at its ferocity.

As it swept back into the sky the beats of its wings could be heard retreating and Naruto rounded on the son of Hermes his eyes ablaze.

"You moron! Were you born Stupid or something? Why the hell did you do that?"

"What do you mean why did I do that! It's obvious I was saving us! I chased it away!" Luke growled his sword tightly gripped at his side. Narutos breath didn't even nor did the fire in his eyes abate.

"You're a fool Luke son of Hermes! Griffins are nocturnal predators that hunt only within their territory it would have left by day break! It wouldn't have landed because of the small amount of room! Now you've gone and PISSED IT OFF! It's gonna follow us until either it kills us or we kill it and I can't fly you moron!"

"Naruto, Luke was doing what he thought was best" Thalia said as she stood up for her long time friend with Annabeth looking back and forth between the two.

"Ya know what, whatever I'm going to sleep and come morn I'm outta here with or without you believe it." The son of Bia whispered as he laid with his back to the tree wings outstretched.

"Naruto" Annabeth whispered staring at the winged demigod who was snoring within moments of his eyes clothing. Grover stood too the side looking from person to person a perplexed look on his face

"Luke you're an idiot" Thalia growled turning to the one she'd just defended.

"Oh so now your agreeing with him Thalia! We hardly know him! It was a monster a MONSTER! I attempted to kill a monster! It's what we do" as he spoke he turned and slashed his sword into the tree behind him.

"It doesn't matter Luke! He knew about the griffin do you think he would've sat back while it killed us?" The daughter of Zeus asked as she fiddled with the charm on her wrist.

"Maybe! We don't know what his agenda is. The guys so damn secretive all the time! We don't even really know about his mother!"

"Baaa! His mother is one of the Thunder Lords greatest friends! She has served and protected him well!" Grover stated adding his own two cents. A small glare from Luke caused the Satyr to shiver before wisely deciding to shut up.

"Let's just get some sleep this'll be a lot less murky in the day"

_**~SaWaXu~**_

The next morning found Naruto gathering his things and sliding them into his pouch one by one. As he began walking from the camp a mist of rainbow like color formed.

"Naruto my son" his mother's voice came causing the boy to quickly fall to one knee his head bowed.

"Mother I've tried to keep her safe but she keeps her own council in that impetuous child of Hermes! I now see that if I wish to protect her I must do it from outside their circle. I have not given up." He mumbled

"I call not because I doubt your motives my beloved son. You must take heed a danger is coming be prepared and remember you are not merely the child of force but a child of spirit. I have faith."

"Naruto who are you talking too?" Luke's voice came from behind him

"My mother. Now what do you want Luke?"

As the boy began to speak a steady set of wing beats met their ears and caused their eyes to widen in surprise.

"I thought you said this thing was nocturnal!" Luke yelled running back toward the camp Naruto right beside him.

"It is but it must have known that we'd run! Get Thalia I got Anna"

The two bounded into the camp to see the two still sleeping and oblivious to the danger approaching them. Luke quickly moved to shake Thalia while Naruto just rolled the girl into her blanket and lifted her.

"Thalia its back we've gotta go! Grover c'mon!" at these words Thalia bolted out of her bed. While Grover just rolled over until Naruto kicked him in the side on his way out of the camp.

The four began moving as fast as they could weaving between trees and staying near the river. Still the wing beats began to close the distance with each passing minute until they hit the edge of the forest.

Ahead of them was an open field leading to what looked to be a small town.

"Grover how long?" Luke breathed out between wheezes his hands on his knees.

"Three minutes and that's being optimistic"

"We can't make it that's gotta be four hundred yards!"

Naruto passed his cargo to Luke with a hard look and got a small nod in reply.

"On my mark head for the town" Luke stated "GO!" He added a moment later causing Grover and Thalia to jump before they ran into the open field followed by Naruto. A loud screech and a blur shot over the forest as they reached the middle causing Thalia to look back.

"Don't look back you just slow down!" Naruto yelled getting the girl to focus her eyes forward even as he skidded to a stop and turned to face the incoming creature. Pulling his spear free he took a deep breath and held it in front of him.

"Oh Artemis Goddess of the Hunt, the Moon and Young Maidens know that I understand that this beast is one of your many marks. I have no offerings but I ask you help me hit my own." His whispered words yielded no outward response but Naruto threw the spear anyway.

As it drew near the spear lost it rigidness and began to spin like a bolo impacting the creature's wings binding them together as he drew upward. The griffin's squawk of surprise was followed by its impact with the ground.

With a grin Naruto rushed forward his eyes swirling with power the blade from his spear appearing in his hand. Dodging around and through the beast beak and claws Naruto began to breathe harder the power he held straining to get loose.

Finally he saw the opening he needed. He leapt toward the creature and swung the blade causing the creature to disappear in a storm of ash leaving an armlet of leather with a small amount of feathers braided in and the fallen chain.

Breathing heavily he gathered his trophy and chain he knelt down armlet in hand.

"Thank you lady you assistance is much appreciated." The band evaporated in a swirl of golden light. His breath even the blonde stood and began his trek into the town. He didn't have to get far.

"Naruto!" Annabeth cried as she ran from the industrial building they'd hidden in as he approached the others just behind her. Smiling the son of Bia knelt down and gave the girl a grin. Purposely not looking toward the other female in the group as he could already feel her ire.

"It's all ok now Anna."

"Luke take Annabeth inside please" Thalias tone was anything but light and the smell of burnt air quickly made its way through the area. With Luke taking the youngest inside, she felt comfortable tearing into the battle weary blonde.

"You mush brained jock! You could have gotten yourself killed! How could you!" Every word she spoke was louder than the last and with her last statement she waved her sparking arm wide blasting Naruto in the chest.

"Oh! Oh, no Naruto I'm so sor…" she was cut off when Naruto stood anger visible on his face.

"You wanna know why I did what I did, Oh daughter of Zeus?" He spoke angrily, mockingly.

"You know what never mind!" Brushing past he girl he walked inside what looked like an old glass mill. Luke sat with Annabeth and Grover in the main room looking over a map.

"So were in Ohio? How the heck did we get to freaken Ohio?" Luke muttered

"Took a wrong road I guess." Naruto said before making his way deeper into the complex.

"Naruto!" Luke yelled

His eyes widening the son of Bia turned and began rushing through the halls when his vision and everything else went black.

~END~

Authors note: This story will most likely continue to be updated slower than the rest. Sadly I'm sure that more readers will read this story than my story Static Assimilation.


	3. A Forceful End

Authors note: I must first say I own neither or these stories and second for all of you fans out there this will be the last posting of the Child of Force. On a positive note at least it's short. Hey it's positive for me.

Naruto Child of Force Chapter 3

A Forceful End.

_**~SaWaXu~ **_

Naruto awoke slowly to the rattling of chains and the pressure of them pulling against his body as he was hauled into the air. He could smell a mixture of motor oil and massive amounts of tabasco sauce.

"Ah you're awake! Good I always did like my meals a little gamey and stringy. Mama always said a bit of fight is a good thing" A voice came that sounded a lot like Luke's came causing Naruto to flail around until the chained turned to let him face his captor. What stood there was a Cyclops wearing a flannel shirt coveralls with only one strap done and a cap that clearly said "You know when you're a redneck when."

'Great I'm stuck with a redneck Cyclops likely named Jo Bob Billy who has the intelligence of a puppet' he thought all the while working to free his mouth from its gag.

"See I'm gonna cook ya and eat ya then I'm gonna find your friends and cook them and pet them and uh…uh"

"Drop a Humvee on your head?" Naruto asked once his mouth was free.

"Yeah! I'm gonna find your friends and cook them and pet them and drop a Humvee on my head…wha tha's not right…" he turned and gave Naruto a glare.

The blond ignored the glare as the chain spun around once more allowing him sight of the door way where a small pair of eyes looked at him from the shadows than glanced toward the corner of the room.

"I'm betting your favorite sport is NASCAR isn't bud?" Naruto asked when he was once again facing the angry confused Cyclops.

"Heh yeah I like it when they turn left and so does my wife hemme." The bohemian giant chuckled.

"Tell me than do you or hemme know what happens when the car turns right instead of left?" the blond asked as his bracelets fell from his wrist and on to the floor where it began to grow until it was in its true form.

The Cyclops ignored his question as he looked to the spear chain lying on the floor. Without a second thought he moved over to it and crouched before prodding it with his finger a few times.

"You don't want to pick that up." Naruto said before grinning when the one eyed monster with an IQ to match puled chain into his hands.

In an instant the chain seemed to come alive wrapping around the monsters arm while the blade seemed to be intent on skewering its head. Like a striking snake it coiled back again and again each time missing by the barest of margins.

"Get it off get it off" Joe bob Billy yelled waving his arm around in a vain attempt to shake it free.

Suddenly Naruto felt himself being lowered from the ground where Thalia stood at the ready Aegis held before her in case the Cyclopes found a way around the possessed spear chain of the child of force.

"So where's Luke?" Naruto asked looking around for the teen and found no one.

"He's keeping Annabeth from rushing in here and trying to save you not that you really needed my help in the first place." She replied grumbling the last part earning herself a smile from the blonde demigod.

Naruto raised his hand and the chain that was playing stick the eye with the point object leapt from the monsters arm and through the air until it stood straight in his hand.

"Your free one of your friends freed you! I'm going to catch you both and cook you and pet you and eat you and drop a Humvee on my head!" he roared charging forward focused on the child of Bia and bypassing the fear induced by aegis through sheer rage and stupidity.

The two leapt to the side rolling to their feet as the one eyed giant slammed hands and head first into the wall with a loud 'clang' followed by a reverberating 'oomph' as the stunned monster fell to the floor.

"I've got him!" Luke yelled leaping forward a blade in his hand descending toward the monster. Only to have Joe bob Billy start to push himself up and miss his target and have the monsters black blood run freely down his back and a roar of pain and anger issue from his mouth.

"Dammit Luke" Naruto groaned looking to Thalia who gave him a slow nod of understanding. She rushed the Cyclopes Aegis held high holding the creature back for the time being.

"Lord Hades god of the underworld lost souls and god of all metals contained within the earth I call for thy aid." He started by creating a slit across his palm and letting the blood begin to pool within it he spoke again.

"With this offering of my own blood I entreat thee I beg thee listen." With that he let the blood spill over the sides of his hand and onto the grease blackened concrete below.

"When the time comes I will do for you what I do for the Lord of the Sky I will protect any whom you choose and do it gladly. All I ask is a way to bring this monster to its knees and scatter its ashes to the winds."

The earth shook and smoke billowed forth along with a thousand eerie screams as it cracked wide. From its depths stepped a nightmare a truly skeletal steed with charcoal black skin stretched across its bony frame and a mane of cobalt fire. It whinnied showing off it sharp teeth and paw the earth its hooves throwing spark with each contact with the ground.

It threw itself toward Naruto who threw himself onto its back spear held outward like a lance. The Cyclopes turned and roared "I didn't even get to make a bet on the pony!" and the celestial bronze blade slammed into its gut and reduced it to black ash.

Much to the other demigod's surprise. The blonde grinned at them from his place on the steed as his chain spear fell from his grip and landed upon the floor.

The steed didn't allow its rider off and trotted back to the still formed crevice leading to the underworld.

"Naruto!" Thalia called

"A Deals a Deal oh daughter of Zeus and don't worry the God of the Underworld is fair to all. I'll be back. Take care of her for me Anna ok?" he said with a wink to the daughter of Athena as the horse leapt into the flaming pit.

The End

Hate me Hate me Hate me. Honestly I think it's the worst thing I've ever written poorly thought out and done on no sleep but hey it finishes it. At least for now.


	4. Farewell

Disclaimer: To whom it may concern.

From June 29, 2011 to June 2, 2012, Shrouded Mirage wrote Naruto Child of Force to the best of his ability and gained a wonderful following. Now however, his time has passed. At 8:36 P.M on January 16, 2014 after a long battle, he has passed into the next world.

His stories will remain up for those of you who wish to re-read them and as a driving force for my writing and me.

I will be continuing a few of his stories to the best of my own meager ability.

Therefore, to Shrouded Mirage, my friend, my brother, my blood, May the Circles closing be only another beginning.

Tear Filled Inkwell.

P.S. His final message may be read on his profile page.


End file.
